wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hektor Servadac/I/13
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Hektor Servadac ROZDZIAŁ XIII. W którym jest mowa o brygadyerze Murphy, o majorze Oliphant, o kapralu Pim i o kuli, która zginęła po za horyzontem. — Wezmę pańskiego laufra, jeżeli pan raczysz przyzwolić na to, — rzekł brygadyer Murphy, — po dwóch dniach wahania w końcu zdecydowany na to posunięcie, głęboko obmyślane. — Przyzwalam, ponieważ nie mogę przeszkodzić temu, — odrzekł major Oliphant, zatopiony w rozpatrywanie szachownicy. Działo się to rano 17 lutego, — według dawnego kalendarza — i cały dzień upłynął nim major Oliphant odpowiedział na posunięcie brygadyera Murphy. Nadmienić należy, że ta partya szachów zaczęta była od czterech miesięcy i dwaj przeciwnicy zrobili dotąd wszystkiego dwadzieścia posunięć. Oba zresztą byli ze szkoły sławnego Filidora, utrzymującego że nikt nie jest silny w tej grze kto nie umie grać pionami, które nazywa „duszą szachów.“ To też dotąd żaden pion nie był w tej grze lekkomyślnie zaryzykowany. Bo brygadier Henage Finch Murphy i major sir John Temple Oliphant nigdy nic nie ryzykowali i we wszystkich wypadkach rządzili się dojrzałem zastanowieniem. Brygadyer Murphy i major Oliphant byli to dwaj szanowni oficerowie armii angielskiej, losem złączeni na odległej stacyi i rozweselający sobie wolne chwile grą w szachy. Oba czterdziestoletni, oba słusznego wzrostu, oba włosów rudych, o twarzach ozdobionych najpiękniejszemi faworytami, które końcami swemi łączyły się z wąsami, zawsze w mundurze, zawsze flegmatyczni, dumni z tego, że są Anglikami i przez wrodzoną dumę, nieprzyjaciele wszystkiego co nie angielskie, chętnie przypuszczali, że Anglo-Saksonowie ulepieni są ze szczególnej gliny, dotąd wymykającej się wszelkiej analizie chemicznej. Być może, iż były to dwa strachopudy, ale z rodzaju tych, których obawia się ptactwo i które doskonale ochraniają pole powierzone ich pieczy. Tacy Anglicy czują się zawsze u siebie, nawet gdy los rzuci ich o kilka tysięcy mil od rodzinnego kraju; są bardzo zdolni do kolonizacyi i kolonizowaliby księżyc, gdyby tylko zdołali zatknąć na nim sztandar brytański. Kataklizm, który tak głęboko zmodyfikował część kuli ziemskiej, spełnił się, niewywoławszy szczególnego zdziwienia ani w majorze Oliphancie, ani w brygadyerze Murphym, dwóch typach prawdziwie wyjątkowych. Nagle znaleźli się oni osamotnionymi z jedynastu ludźmi swego posterunku, który zajmowali podczas katastrofy; a z ogromnej skały, na której wraz z nimi dniem przedtem, mieściło się wielu oficerów i żołnierzy, pozostała tylko mała wysepka, otoczona niezmiernem morzem. — A! (na tym wykrzykniku poprzestał major), to można nazwać wypadkiem wyjątkowym! — W samej rzeczy wyjątkowym! — odrzekł brygadyer. — Ale Anglia czuwa! — Zawsze. — I okręta jej przybędą by nas zabrać. — Przybędą. — Więc wróćmy na posterunek. — Wróćmy. Zresztą dwaj oficerowie i ich jedenastu ludzi mieliby niejaką trudność w opuszczeniu swego stanowiska, gdyby nawet chcieli; posiadali bowiem tylko prostą łódkę. Z kontynentalnych, jakimi byli dniem przedtem, stawszy się wyspiarzami, wraz z dziesięciu żołnierzami i służącym Kirke, najcierpliwiej czekali chwili, w której jakikolwiek okręt przypłynie z wiadomościami z ojczyzny. A przytem żywność mieli zapewnioną. W podziemiach wysepki było czem przekarmić trzynaście żołądków — choćby nawet angielskich — najmniej przez dziesięć lat. A kiedy jest pekefleisz, ale i brandy — to all right! jak oni mówią. Co do fenomenów fizycznych, jakie nastąpiły, np. zmiana punktów kardynalnych wschodu i zachodu, zmniejszenie wytężenia ciężkości na powierzchni kuli ziemskiej, skrócenie się dnia i nocy, odchylenie się osi obrotowej, zakreślenie nowej orbity w świecie słonecznym, to ani dwaj oficerowie, ani ich ludzie, raz skonstatowawszy te fakta, nie turbowali się o te rzeczy więcej. Brygadyer i major nanowo poustawiali na szachownicy powywracane wskutek wstrząśnienia figury i piony i flegmatycznie powrócili do swej nieskończonej partyi. Być może, iż figury i piony, teraz lżejsze, nie tak dobrze trzymały się na powierzchni szachownicy — a zwłaszcza króle i królowe, których wielkość narażała na częsty upadek; ale przy pewnej ostrożności Oliphant i Murphy, trzymali w porządku swą armię ze słoniowej kości. Powiedzieliśmy już, iż żołnierze uwięzieni na wysepce nie zajmowali się fenomenami kosmicznemi. Ażeby wyznać całą prawdę należy jednak dodać, że jeden z tych fenomenów wywołał dwie reklamacye z ich strony. We trzy dni po katastrofie kapral Pim, robiąc się tłumaczem swych ludzi, zażądał posłuchania u oficerów. Po otrzymaniu przyzwolenia na to, Pim, z dziewięcią żołnierzami wszedł do pokoju brygadyera Murphy. Tam, z ręką przy czapce, osadzonej na prawem uchu i podtrzymywanej rzemieniem pod brodą, zaciśnięty w czerwonej kurtce, w obwisłych zielonawych spodniach, kapral czekał na odezwanie się oficerów. Ci przerwali swą partyę szachów. — Czego żąda kapral Pim? — zapytał brygadyer Murphy, z godnością podnosząc głowę. — Zrobić uwagę panu brygadyerowi względem płacy ludzi, — odrzekł kapral Pim, — a panu majorowi względem ich wyżywienia. — Niech kapral wyłuszczy pierwszą swoją uwagę — rzekł na to Murphy, potakując głową. — To jest pod względem żołdu, wasza wielmożność — zaczął kapral Pim. — Teraz gdy dnie zmniejszyły się o połowę, czy i żołd ma się zmniejszyć w tym stosunku! Brygadier Murphy , nagle zaskoczony, pomyślał chwilę, a kilka potakujących kiwnięć głową wykazywało, iż uwagę kaprala uznaje za bardzo ważną. Potem zwrócił się do majora Oliphanta i wymieniawszy ze swym kolegą spojrzenie powiedział. — Kapralu Pim, ponieważ żołd obliczony jest na czas upływający między dwoma wschodami słońca, nie zważając na długość tego czasu, żołd pozostanie takim, jakim był dawniej. Anglia jest dość bogata, by opłacać swych żołnierzy. Był to dowodny sposób wykazania, że armia i sława Anglii zlewają się w jednej i tej samej myśli. — Hurra! — krzyknęło dziesięciu ludzi, nie podnosząc jednak bynajmniej głosu; poprostu jakby powiedzieli „dziękujemy!“ Potem kapral Pim zwrócił się do majora Oliphanta. — Niech kapral wynurzy drugą swoją reklamacyę, — rzekł major, spoglądając na swego podwładnego. — To jest pod względem żywności, wasza wielmożność. Teraz, gdy dnie trwają tylko sześć godzin, czy będziemy mieli prawo do jedzenia tylko dwa razy na dzień, zamiast czterech? Major pomyślał chwilę i zrobił brygadierowi znak głową, dający do zrozumienia, że widzi w kapralu człowieka pełnego zdrowego rozsądku i logiki. — Kapralu, — powiedział, — fenomena nie mogą mieć żadnego wpływu na regulamin wojskowy. Będziesz jadał ze swojemi ludźmi cztery razy na dzień co półtory godziny. Anglia jest dość bogatą by stosować się do praw wszechświata, jeżeli regulamin wymaga tego, dodał major, lekko zwracając się ku brygadyerowi Murphy, uradowany tem, że zastosował do nowego faktu sentencyę swego przełożonego. — Hurra! — powtórzyło dziesięciu żołnierzy, kładąc na tę manifestacyę nacisk nieco większy. Potem wykręciwszy się na piętach, z kapralem Pim na czele, wyszli regulaminowym krokiem z pokoju dwóch oficerów, którzy bezzwłocznie powrócili do swej partyi szachów. Anglicy ci mieli słuszność, licząc na Anglię, gdyż ta nigdy swoich nie opuszcza. A jeżeli pomoc nie przyszła dotąd, to dlatego, że być może nie wiedziano na północy Europy co się wydarzyło na południu. Tymczasem upłynęło czterdzieści dziewięć dni od owej pamiętnej nocy z 31go grudnia na 1go stycznia, a żaden angielski okręt nie ukazywał się na horyzoncie. Część morza, nad którą panowała wysepka, chociaż dotąd najbardziej uczęszczana, ciągle pozostawała pustą. Ale oficerowie i żołnierze nie okazywali najmniejszej niespokojności ani zdziwienia, a zatem najmniejszego upadku na duchu. Wszyscy pełnili służbę jak zwykle i regularnie zaciągali wartę. Regularnie również brygadyer i major odbywali przegląd garnizonu. Wszyscy wreszcie byli najzupełniej zadowoleni z żywności, od której w oczach prawie nabierali ciała i jeżeli dwaj oficerowie opierali się zagrażającej im otyłości, to dla tego, że ranga ich nie dozwalała nadmiaru ciała, co mogłoby kompromitować mundur. Wogóle Anglicy nie źle spędzali czas na tej wysepce. Dwaj oficerowie, mając jednakie charaktery i gusta, zgadzali się z sobą we wszystkich punktach. Zresztą Anglik nie nudzi się nigdy, chyba we własnym kraju — i to jeszcze dla tego tylko, by stosować się do wymagania, które nazywa cant. Co do towarzyszów, którzy znikli, to tych żałowali, bez wątpienia, ale z powściągliwością czysto brytańską. Jeżeli z jednej strony nie ulegało wątpliwości, że przed katastrofą było ich wszystkich tysiąc ośmset dziewięćdziesięciu pięciu, a z drugiej, że następnie znalazło się tylko trzynastu, to proste odciąganie wykazywało, że tysiąc ośmset ośmdziesięciu dwóch brakowało do apelu i to było wyrażone w raporcie. Jak się powiedziało, wysepka — pozostałość po ogromnej masie, która wznosiła się na dwa tysiące czterysta metrów nad powierzchnią morza, teraz zajęta przez trzynastu Anglików, była jedynym stałym punktem ukazującym się nad wodą w tych miejscowościach. Nie jest to jednak zupełnie dokładnem. Druga wysepka, podobna prawie do pierwszej, wynurzała się na południu, w odległości około dwudziestu kilometrów. Była to górna część tej masy, która niegdyś wznosiła się naprzeciw masy angielskiej. Tenże sam kataklizm sprowadził obie do tego, iż były tylko dwiema skałami, zaledwie zamieszkałemi. Czy druga ta wysepka była pustą, czy też służyła za przytułek tym, którzy przeżyli katastrofę? O to zapytywali siebie oficerowie angielscy i prawdopodobnie do gruntu badali tę kwestyę między dwoma posunięciami na szachownicy. Kwestya ta wydała się im zapewne dość ważną by została należycie wyjaśnioną, ponieważ pewnego dnia, korzystając z pięknej pogody, wsiedli w łódź, przepłynęli kanał, rozdzielający dwie wysepki i powrócili dopiero po upływie trzydziestu sześciu godzin. Czy jakie ludzkie uczucie spowodowało ich do zbadania tej skały, czy też interes całkiem innej natury? Nie powiedzieli nic o rezultacie swej wycieczki, nawet kapralowi Pim. Czy wysepka była zamieszkałą? Kapral nic nie wiedział. Oficerowie popłynęli sami i sami powrócili. W każdym razie, pomimo ostrożnego ich zachowania się, kapral Pim wnioskował, że są zadowoleni. Major Oliphant spisał gruby zeszyt papieru, podpisany przez brygadiera Murphy, potem przypieczętowany pieczęcią 33 pułku, tak ażeby mógł być bezwłocznie wręczony pierwszemu statkowi, który ukaże się przed wyspą. Papier ten miał napis. Do admirała Fairfax, Pierwszego lorda Admiralicyi w Zjednoczonem królestwie. Ale żaden statek nie ukazywał się; nastąpił dzień 18 lutego, a komunikacya między wysepką a zarządem stołecznym nie została przywrócona. W dniu tym brygadier Murphy, przebudziwszy się, tak przemówił do majora Oliphanta. — Dziś jest uroczystość droga każdemu prawdziwie angielskiemu sercu. — Wielka uroczystość, odrzekł major. — Nie sądzę, — zaczął znowu brygadier— by szczególne okoliczności, w jakich znajdujemy się, przeszkadzały dwom oficerom i dziesięciu żołnierzom zjednoczonych królestw do uczczenia rocznicy imienin królewskich. — Nie sądzę, — odrzekł major Oliphant. — Jeżeli jej królewska mość nie skomunikowała się dotąd z nami, to znaczy, że nie uznała tego jeszcze za właściwe. — Bez wątpienia. — Szklaneczkę porto majorze? — Chętnie, brygadyerze. Wino to, jakby specyalnie stworzone dla konsumcyi angielskiej, znikło w tej brytańskiej otchłani, którą pospólstwo angielskie nazywa „połapką na ziemniaki“, a którą również słusznie możnaby nazwać „zgubą wina porto“. — A teraz. — rzekł brygadier, — postąpmy według regulaminu. — Według regulaminu, — odrzekł major. Zawezwany kapral Pim stawił się, z ustami jeszcze zmoczonemi narodową brandy. — Kapralu Pim, — rzekł brygadyer, — dziś jest 18 lutego, jeżeli mamy liczyć tak jak liczyć powinien każden dobry Anglik, według dawnej metody kalendarza brytańskiego. — Tak jest, wasza wielmożność — odrzekł kapral. — Są to więc imieniny królewskie. Kapral salutował po wojskowemu. — Kapralu Pim, — zaczął znowu brygadyer, dwadzieścia i jeden wystrzał z działa, według ordynansu. — Do usług waszej wielmożności, — Ale, kapralu, — dodał brygadyer, — uważaj, by któremu z obsługujących działo nie urwało ręki. — Zrobi się co można, — odpowiedział kapral, nie chcąc zobowiązywać się nad możność. Z licznych dział, w które niegdyś twierdza była uzbrojona, pozostała tylko wielka armata, nabijająca się od przodu i trzymająca dwadzieścia siedm centymetrów w otworze. Było to więc działo ogromne, i chociaż salwy robiono zwykłe z armat mniejszych rozmiarów, teraz wypadało użyć tej, ponieważ ona jedna stanowiła całą artyleryę wysepki. Kapral Pim, należycie uprzedziwszy ludzi, udał się do podziemia, z którego wystrzelona kula wylatywała przez otwór w skale wykuty. Przyniesiono materjał niezbędny dla dwudziestu jednego strzału według zwyczaju. Rozumie się, że miano strzelać tylko prochem. Brygadier Murphy i major Oliphant w wielkich mundurach i w kapeluszach z piórami przybyli dla asystowania czynności. Działo zostało nabite według wszelkich przepisów „Podręcznika artylerzysty“ i strzelanina rozpoczęła się. Po każdym strzale, według otrzymanego zalecenia, kapral pilnował się przy nowym nabijaniu, ażeby strzał, wylatując, nie poczytał ręki kanoniera za pocisk — co się często zdarza przy publicznych zabawach. Ale na ten raz obeszło się bez przypadku. Należy również zauważyć przy tej sposobności, że pokłady powietrza, mniej gęste, wstrząsały się z mniejszym hałasem pod naciskiem gazów wylatujących z działa, i co za tem idzie i strzały nie były tak donośne jakby to miało miejsce przed sześciu tygodniami, co wywołało pewne niezadowolenie w oficerach. Nie było tego ogromnego odbicia się echa w zagłębieniu skały, które dawniej odgłos strzału przeistaczało w huk piorunu. Nie było tego majestatycznego odgłosu, który elastyczność powietrza przenosiła na wielką odległość. Łatwo więc zrozumieć, że przy takich warunkach miłość własna obu Anglików, chcących należycie uczcić imieniny królewskie, była w pewnej mierze niezadowoloną. Dano dwadzieścia strzałów. W chwili gdy nabijano działo po raz dwudziesty pierwszy, brygadyer Murphy skinieniem zatrzymał kanoniera i rzekł: — Włóżcie bombę. Chciałbym poznać donosność tego nowego działa. — Zrobimy doświadczenie, — dodał major — kapralu, słyszałeś? — Do usług waszej wielmożności, — odpowiedział kapral Pim. Jeden z obsługujących działo przywiózł na wózku bombę pełną, ważącą nie mniej nad dwieście funtów; taka zwykle sięgała na dwie mile. Śledząc lunetą bombę taką w jej przebiegu, łatwo można było dojrzeć punkt, w którym wpadnie w morze, a więc obliczyć w przybliżeniu rzeczywistą donosność olbrzymiego działa. Działo zostało nabite, ustawiano je pod kątem na czterdzieści dwa stopnie i na komendę majora, rozległ się strzał. — Na świętego Jerzego! — krzyknął brygadier. — Na świętego Jerzego! — krzyknął major. Dwa wykrzykniki dały się słyszeć jednocześnie. Dwaj oficerowie stali z otwartemi ustami i nie mogli wierzyć własnym oczom. Bo też w samej rzeczy niepodobna było śledzić za pędem bomby, na którą przyciąganie mniej tu wpływało aniżeli wpływałoby na powierzchni ziemi. Nie można było, nawet za pomocą lunet sprawdzić jej upadku w morze. Wypadało więc przypuścić, że zaginęła daleko po za horyzontem. — Więcej jak trzy mile! — rzekł brygadyer. — Więcej... tak... więcej! — odpowiedział major. I — czy to było złudzenie? — na ów huk działa angielskiego, zdawało się, że odpowiedział słaby huk od strony morza. Dwaj oficerowie i żołnierze słuchali, nadstawiwszy uszy z największą uwagą. Kolejno dały się słyszeć jeszcze trzy strzały w tym samym kierunku. — Okręt! — rzekł brygadyer. A jeżeli to jest okręt, to musi być nie inny jak tylko angielski. W pół godziny potem ukazały się dwa maszty na widnokręgu. — Anglia do nas przybywa! — rzekł brygadyer Murphy tonem człowieka, którego zdanie fakta stwierdzają. — Usłyszał odgłos naszego strzału, — odpowiedział major Oliphant. — Byle go nasza bomba niedosięgła! — mruknął kapral Pim na stronie. W pół godziny potem tułów statku doskonale był widzialny na horyzoncie. Długi obłok czarnego dymu, ciągnący się za nim, wskazywał że był to parowiec. Wkrótce można było rozpoznać parową galiotę, która zbliżała się ku wysepce z wyraźnym zamiarem przybicia do lądu. Na przodzie jej powiewała bandera, ale niepodobna jeszcze było rozpoznać jej narodowości. Murphy i Oliphant z lunetami w ręku nie spuszczali jej z oka ani na chwilę; pilno im było salutować jej barwy. W tem nagle dwie lunety opuściły się, jakby wskutek automatycznego jednoczesnego ruchu dwóch rąk i oficerowie zdumieni, spojrzeli po sobie, — mówiąc: — To nie angielska bandera! Na przodzie galioty powiewała biała chorągiew z niebieskim krzyżem.